Neora Steinfaust
Neora Steinfaust (Meir) A Spark turned Jaegermonster from the Steampunk Era of Nightshade. Her aura reads of lightning and a darkness known to Jaegermonsters' auras. This combination used to be enough to confuse people, but her Spark descendants also have this aura. She, and some of these Sparks, also have a glow around their mouth that speaks of a power they have. Neora at Nightshade *'Neora Meir' *16 years old *6th Year Spark House *Spark During her time at Nightshade, she started her 6th year at the school fully human. She not only managed to recreate the Jaegerdraught, which was and is a closely guarded secret, she tested it in dosages on herself, and discovered she had improved it. At the time, only her hair and teeth had been the first change, eventually picking up the identifiable accent and a almost undeniable urge for hats. By the following January, she was completely a Jaegermonster, but retaining her Spark. Her only minion was Dieter Steinfaust. Many theorized that her and Dieter were dating well before they did. For a very long time, she denied it, claiming that it wouldn't be proper. During her years at school, she built several deathrays, invented the first automobile, and made several other critical inventions that would eventually be the starting designs of her business. She also discovered that she had what she and her half-sister both had, and called The Voice. Neora after Nightshade * Neora Steinfaust *~300 years old *Jaegermonster *Spark *General *Spark of the Empire Neora is now the President and co-owner of Spark Manufactories. Marisol Tavers was her first co-owner, running the Marketing and paperwork sections of the company, while Neora was in-charge of the Research and Development divisions. Since Marisol's death, the position has been held or offered to the Taver family. She has offered jobs to poor Sparks and mundanes who are in need of work, or do well with engineering to work in the factories and submit designs. They have several divisions that work directly for the British military. Neora, along with Dieter, have taken up the position of Head of Security for Anna Heterodyne, and the resulting line. Neora’s fiercely protective of her sister's family, and gained a small reputation for being terrifyingly deadly to those that threaten her. Those that hadn’t known she still had her Spark, despite being a Jaegermonster, learned quickly. This is one of the things that earned her the title of General among the Jaegers of Mechanicsburg. She married Dieter after a comedy-of-errors that was an accidental proposal. Rather than having one of their friends preside over the wedding, they asked Mamma Gkika to do so. Neora insisted on having Bananach show up as well, knowing it would only end poorly otherwise. Most of Neora’s work up to the time of the coronation of Her Imperial Majesty, Gwyndd Pendragon was enhancing her current devices, and building appropriate structures to help mass-produce medical devices and alternate versions of her auto-cart. She also personally makes the batteries for the auto-carts, never revealing how she makes them. They do glow an odd arcane-blue, and they often keep the charge as long as the auto-cart is able to run. Family *Oren Meir. Spark and her father. Died of old age. *Lucetta Meir nee Ryder. Spark, her mother. Was killed in an explosion. *Lucien Ryder. Spark, her maternal grandfather. Suicided while in jail for treason. *Ellen Ryder. Mundane,maternal grandmother. Suicided while Lucetta was young. *Dieter Steinfaust. Husband/Minion There are currently 5 Steinfaust descendants at Nightshade Academy, all of whom are Jaegermonsters. *Isabel Foster. 16 year old, Divine House (Paladin of Bacchus) *Cassidy Hoffmann 6 year old, Spark. Primary, but already had her Breakthrough, and has The Voice. *Lukas Schröder 14 year old, Innate House. *Alexis Steinfaust 15 year old, Spark House *Orson Steinfaust 10 year old, Innate House Category:Students